It Fixes Absolutely Anything
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: Yuki finds out what fixes absolutely anything... Even annoying little brats...


It Fixes Absolutely Anything

**Just a random little one-shot – I got the idea while walking home, and it wouldn't leave me alone. Basic idea – duct tape fixes everything… Right? Keep in mind that this is also my first yaoi story, though I've read a lot of yaoi manga...**

----------

"…And then Sakano… Are you even listening, Yuki?" Shuichi asked his lover, looking over at him.

"Not really," Yuki said dryly, typing away on his laptop.

"You're mean…"

"Get out, Brat," Yuki said shortly.

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined, pulling on his shirtsleeve. "You're so mean…!"

"Out."

"But Yuki—"

"_Out._" Yuki grabbed the young rock star by the back of his jacket, unceremoniously tossing him out the door to his office. He closed it, hearing the final click of the lock he'd installed just after Shuichi had moved in…

Shuichi seemed to paw at the door like a pampered cat locked out of his house for a few moments.

Finally admitting defeat, Shuichi left the door and plopped himself down on the couch. Yuki obviously wouldn't come out anytime soon, so he'd just leave him alone…

---------

Shuichi opened the door of the apartment he shared with Yuki, a huge smile across his face and a spring in his step. "Yuki! I'm home!" he called.

"Shut up, Brat! I'm working!"

"I love you, too!" Shuichi said cheerily. It seemed not even one of Yuki's bad moods could extinguish his chipper attitude.

Yuki paused in typing, wondering what the heck Shuichi could be so happy about this time.

After finishing up the page he was working on, he stood and entered the living room. Shuichi was smiling, sitting on the couch with the beginnings of a song on the coffee table.

"All right, brat. What's up?" he asked dryly.

"We just sold another half a million albums, Yuki!" Shuichi squealed, tackling his lover. "We're nearly to two million!"

"That's great. Now maybe you can start paying some of the bills," Yuki stated wryly, prying the pink-haired pop star off of him.

"But Yuki…!" Shuichi looked as if he were about to cry. "Don't you care that we're so close?"

"Not really. Now get off."

Shuichi let go, glaring up at Yuki. "You're so mean, Yuki…!"

_He's so cute when he's mad,_ Yuki thought, smirking mentally.

"Shut up and c'mere, Brat." Yuki pulled Shuichi to him, planting a kiss onto his mouth. He released him soon after, thinking about how frustrated the easy flustered 'brat' would be now. Even if he was a brat, he was _his_ brat.

-------------

Shuichi was back to his formerly chipper self, watching Yuki type… and chattering away about how his day had been. Yuki was starting to get annoyed with him, but then there was a part of him that said hitting the brat wouldn't solve the problem (it would only make it worse by making him cry).

_Sheesh, what thing on Earth is strong enough to shut this kid up? My deadline is in a week—_

Yuki smirked slightly, going unnoticed by Shuichi. Bingo.

-----------

"Yuuukiii! I'm home!"

Yuki automatically grabbed something out of his drawer, closing it shut as quietly as he could. He closed his laptop computer, and went next to the door, knowing the pink-haired menace would come into the door without knocking, just like normal.

"Yuki?"

As Yuki had predicted, Shuichi opened the door and walked in uninvited. "Yuki, where are you? …Are we playing hide-and-seek? I haven't played that in a long time—"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi suddenly, strapping his mouth shut with what he supposed was one of the strongest substances on earth…

Duct Tape.

"Mph!" Shuichi spun around, trying to pull the tape off of his mouth. Yuki glared at him pointedly. The younger boy gulped and backed away, raising a hand to pull it off.

Yuki had given him fair warning (at least from his point of view). He turned Shuichi around, grabbed his arms, and duct taped those as well.

Shuichi made an odd whining noise that reminded Yuki of a dog, and looked up at him. "U-ki?" he said, voice muffled.

"Sit."

Shuichi sat on the chair he'd moved into Yuki's office obediently.

"Stay." Yuki went over to his desk and began typing away. Now they were both happy. Shuichi could be in the room with him, and it was quiet and there was no little brat talking up a storm.

Nearly an hour later, the roll of duct tape still lay innocently on Yuki's desk as Yuki reached the last chapter of his latest book. Yuki had since dubbed Duct Tape as his best friend – it _wasn't_ a myth that duct tape fixed everything…

Yuki smirked lightly, and picked up the roll of tape. "C'mon, brat."

"U-ki, 'at are 'oo 'akin' 'bou'?" (Yuki, what are you talking about?) Shuichi asked, still trying to slip his hands (to absolutely no avail) out of the duct tape 'hand cuffs'.

"Don't make me drag you."

Shuichi followed Yuki innocently, curious. "….U'ki?"

Yuki led Shuichi into his bedroom, an all-knowing and evil smile on his face. He had plans for his new little friend.


End file.
